


Glass Heart

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Closeted Louis, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, M/M, Popstar Harry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“26-year-old West Ham footballer Louis Tomlinson was seen getting acquainted with 24-year-old pop sensation Harry Styles and others. Although it is not unordinary for these two professions to be social, we can’t wait to see what this budding relationship will bring to London’s social scene.”</p><p>-Celebrity Blurb 25 March, 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (Updated 3/12/18)
> 
> Hello lovelies! This is the first fic I ever wrote and I first posted it in seven chapters early in 2016. At the time, I was struggling with akathisia (feel free to look it up) and had no beta. It has always bothered be that it wasn't as good as I could have made it.
> 
> If you've read the story before, it is exactly the same! Only now it has been nicely edited and cleaned up thanks to my wonderful friend [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> To any new readers: Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from the song Glass Heart by Magic Giant

_“26-year-old West Ham footballer Louis Tomlinson was seen getting acquainted with 24-year-old pop sensation Harry Styles and others. Although it is not unordinary for these two professions to be social, we can’t wait to see what this budding relationship will bring to London’s social scene.”_

_-Celebrity Blurb 25 March, 2017_

-

Louis contemplated crafting an excuse to not hit the clubs with Niall for about the tenth time in a thirty-minute span. He was going to be late if he continued lying on his couch.

The wooden floorboards of his penthouse creaked as he hefted himself up and made his way towards the shower.

It’s not that Louis didn’t like going out with Niall, it was that Louis was sick of being the wingman. He may have also wanted a quiet night with Thai food and his Xbox. For once, Louis wanted to be the one dragging his friends around a posh place in the hopes of pulling someone.

However, that was impossible, because:  
1). No one could say no to Niall Horan  
2). Louis was a closeted football star

Louis was fully comfortable with his sexuality. He had a typical coming out that involved tears with his mom and younger sister at the age of seventeen followed by several years of wondering if it was a possible phase before finally accepting himself for who he was.

The problem was that an out and proud footballer was an inconceivable notion for many football fans, and his PR team had advised against coming out anytime soon. Although he had been pushing the agenda for the last few years, it’s the one thing his team will not budge on.

These thought continued assaulting his brain as he sighed and stepped into a steaming shower.

-

An hour later Louis entered a club in Central London with Niall. Lights flashed as Niall pulled him into the den of people and towards the bar.

“Shots on me!” Niall roared as he launched himself at an empty spot at the bar.

Louis rolled his eyes at Niall’s exuberance, but followed the blond anyway. Niall became the starting West Ham goalie about a year after Louis began his own journey at the club five years ago. They had instantly clicked, and their friendship had been solid for the last four years. He was someone Louis felt he could inexplicably trust. 

Niall slapped him on the back and Louis laughed as they downed two shots of vodka. The next thing Louis knew, he had consumed two fruity cocktails and was helping Niall chat a girl up at the bar. He was feeling the buzz as his eyes scanned the packed club. In a corner booth, burning green eyes stared straight at him. Louis had to do a double take as he realized the green eyes and curly, chocolate-coloured hair belonged to the one and only Harry Styles.

Louis knew that the media had a way of twisting things and even though  he had never met the bloke, Louis doubted the recently famous pop superstar was the enigma the media made him out to be. Based on what Louis had heard from mutual friends, Harry was a private person who was skilled at hiding from the public eye. In reality, they said, he was a weird hippie that had a penchant for tattoos and cats.

One thing Louis did know about him was that he was very much out of the closet. Louis smoothly raised an eyebrow and his glass to the younger man before turning back to Niall.

A few minutes later, he felt a sharp elbow jab his left side along with a shout of, “Tommo! What are you doing here,” slurred from a drunk Liam Payne.

Liam Payne was a well-known record producer who had recently added Harry Styles to his list of top-rated clients. Now it made sense why Styles was in the club.

“Where’s your boy, Payno? I’d rather he be chatting me up.”

“Oi, pissoff!” Liam shouted back.

The men smiled at each other before going in for a hug. It was a small world, but Louis and Liam both came from Doncaster and were able to remain friends as they became increasingly successful. Liam and his R&B star fiancé, Zayn Malik, were one of the few in his circle of acquaintances that knew Louis’ true sexuality.

Louis watched as an arm snaked around Liam’s waist before Zayn rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder and uttered a soft, “There you are, babe.”

Liam turned his eyes comically towards Zayn without moving his head. “Look who I found.”

That was when Zayn finally stopped having eyes only for Liam and focused his attention on Louis.

“Hey, mate,” he drawled in his Bradford accent.

Louis nodded back before Liam spoke, “You should come join us! We’re here with Harry Styles, and I have a feeling you two would get along.”

Like with Niall, Liam was someone Louis could not say no to. Saying no to Liam was equivalent to kicking an unsuspecting puppy on accident. He didn’t want that.

Turning to Niall, Louis motioned towards Zayn and Liam. A huge smile broke over the Irish lad’s face and he efficiently discontinued the conversation with the girl next to him before yelling at them to lead the way to their booth.

That was how Louis found himself across a table from Harry Styles. He gave him another once over now that he was closer to him. He wore a scarf in his long hair and had multiple rings on the fingers that circled a glass of something yellow. His white shirt was almost transparent, but Louis knew it went well with the tight skinny jeans and fringe boots he was wearing. Harry Styles was beyond gorgeous, and Louis felt inadequate in his own skinny jeans and worn out, burgundy V-neck.

Conversation picked up around the table as Harry continued to glance his way every once in awhile.

-

Many alcoholic beverages were consumed before Niall decided it was time to seriously pull someone.

“You stay here, mate. I’ve got this one,” Niall told Louis as he eyed a brunette across the club.

Not long after that Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear and they had Harry slide out of the booth for them to do the same.

“We’re gonna dance for a bit,” Zayn told them before dragging Liam away to grind on the dance floor.

“Looks like it’s just us,” Louis awkwardly stated after the pair left.

Harry only nodded back, continuing to stare at Louis like he had all night. It was honestly beginning to make Louis a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if Harry was shy and this was his way of communicating, or if his friends had failed to mention that he was a bit creepy.

After spending the majority of their time awkwardly staring across the table at each other, Louis rose from the table.

“I’m going to get another drink.”

“Let me come with you,” Harry eagerly replied.

Louis nodded in confusion, but waited for Harry to come with him. Before Louis could blink, he was being led on a winding path to the restrooms. Harry pushed him into a stall and then stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“I really want to kiss you,” Harry blurted.

Louis’ jaw fell open in shock, but almost without his permission he found himself frantically nodding his head.

Harry lunged forward and suddenly their lips were sliding together. Louis eventually opened his mouth and let Harry’s tongue glide along his own.

It was messy and drunken, but it was also wonderful. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he  had been kissed, but it was apparent that it had been too long. With no warning, Harry yanked himself away. Wiping spit from his mouth, Louis found himself in a daze as a Harry waltzed out of the stall without another word and back into the club.

-

A week passed and Louis had mostly forgotten about Harry Styles, dismissing it as a drunken makeout session. He could only hope he was a decent person and wouldn't rat Louis out to the world; Until he received a text from the man.

_Hi! Is this Louis?_

_Yes?_

_This is Harry Styles…_

_Hello?_

_I got your number from Liam. I wanted to ask if we could meet again._

Louis was confused. Harry wanted to meet again after staring at him all night and then snogging him in a bathroom stall? He was becoming very concerned for the pop star’s mental health.

_You want to meet again?_

_Yeah. I think we could be good friends if we got to know each other more. :)_

Louis began seriously considering seeing Harry again. There was no harm in it. Although they were conversing through text message, he got the sense that the man was sincere, but he was still wary about the whole thing. Louis was not one to trust easily.

_Okay. When? I have training most of the week._

_Friday?_

_Sure. I live near Kensington if you want to go for a walk or something?_

_A walk sounds lovely! Let’s just make sure it’s around dusk, so it’s harder to be recognized?_

_Sure thing_  
.  
They didn’t speak again. Louis didn’t even save the number to his phone. The week passed in a blur of ball drills, rounds of bleachers, and shrill whistles from Coach Bilić. Friday was suddenly open him, and Louis had completely forgotten about meeting Harry until he received another text.

_I can be at the gardens in 30. Where should we meet?_

Louis fumbled his phone out of shock. He was such a knob for forgetting this. He struggled to pull a decent pair of trousers on while typing:

_Is the Albert Memorial alright?_

_Can do!! xx_

Louis about dropped his phone. xx?? He had only met this bloke once and he was already pulling out the xs. 

Maybe it was a Harry thing?

After fixing his fringe in the entryway mirror and slipping into a pair of Toms that had seen better days, Louis slipped out his front door.

-

Louis was looking up at the Asia group of statues when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Harry Styles standing behind him wearing a shy grin.

“Hello,” he drawled.

“Hi there. Are you ready to smell some flowers and get some exercise?”

Harry laughed at Louis’ obvious sarcasm.

“Sorry,” Harry replied. “I agreed to your suggestion, because I assumed this would be a neutral place to talk with hopefully not many people around.”

Louis nodded his head before walking towards the gardens.

As they walked around the royal garden, they began talking about random things in their lives. For Harry, it was about writing songs for his next album. Louis spent the majority of his time complaining about his training sessions.

Although his club was having a less than stellar season compared to the previous year, Louis worked hard to make sure that he was a starting striker. He loved his club, and he was willing to endure thousands of training session to ensure they played their best at all times. Their conversation moved back towards Harry’s profession.

“I'll be honest, mate. I prefer alternative rock like the Black Keys. I'm not sure I could even recognize one of your hits.”

“That's alright. I realize it's not for everyone, but I'd love if you gave my music a chance.”

A dimple popped on Harry’s cheek as he said this. Louis was still a bit cagey, because they had yet to talk about the club, but he resolved at that moment he would give Harry and his music a shot.

“Can we take a seat on that bench over there? There's something I really want to talk about,” Harry said.

Louis nodded as Harry guided him toward the bench, which was situated beneath a large tree.

“I wanted to apologize for the other night,” Harry began.

“I have to admit that you took me off guard. And now I'm a bit confused, because you wanted to meet again after only sharing a handful of words that night before almost snogging my face off.”

“Exactly. I wanted to apologize for all of it. I got out of hand, and I really didn't mean to. I’ve been a bit of a West Ham fan since I was a boy, and seeing you made me starstruck. The amount of alcohol I had consumed didn't help at all, honestly. I am so sorry for taking advantage of the situation like I did. I realize you’re straight, and I can promise that, friends or not, it will not happen again.”

He thought Louis was straight. After a heated make out session, he still thought Louis was straight. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed over these turn of event. At least Louis knew he was still flawless at hiding his sexuality from the public.

“It’s fine, mate. We all make drunken mistakes, as it is now obvious we both did. I’m glad you decided to clear the air and give being friends a go. This isn’t as bad as I was dreading,” Louis winked.

Harry looked like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

“You were really worried about this, weren’t you?”

“Of course! I took advantage of someone, and it’s something I don’t take lightly.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve been able to tell me how you feel about what happened, and we can move on from it now. Let’s pretend that night never happened, and this is the first time we’ve actually met. Sound good?”

Harry let a small smile grace his lips and nodded his head a Louis’ words.

“Good.” Louis stood from the bench and held a hand out to Harry. “Let’s continue meandering around this wonderful garden then.”

-

After doing some exercises in his workout room and taking a long shower, Louis laid down with his laptop in his bed. Louis knew what he was going to do before even opening the computer.

He crawled under his mound of blanket and then powered up the machine. Then he opened up Spotify and set ‘Harry Styles’ on shuffle. The rest of his night was spent exploring posts about Harry on Twitter and Tumblr while his discography played in the background.

He fell asleep with the words “All I know at the end of the day is you love who you love, there ain’t no other way” floating through his mind.

-

_“Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have been spotted on several occasions walking around the parks and gardens of London. We’re loving how this friendship is growing!”_

_-Celebrity Blurb, 25 April, 2017_

-

Over the following weeks, Louis and Harry continued strolling around the parks and gardens London had to offer. They went at odd times to avoid the eye of the public, but it seemed someone with a phone handy always took shots of them. Many believed their friendship was staged pap walks. Only Louis and Harry knew how real their friendship was becoming.

Louis could honestly say he loved spending time with Harry. He was a down to earth goofball, and Louis could appreciate all of his weird behavior just like Harry appreciated his own. Someone could just mention Harry’s name, and he instantly began smiling over his curly-haired friend.

He looked forward to the random texts he received daily from Harry, and was always eager to send his own inane messages. Their relationship had an easy flow. He felt comfortable divulging information to him. Louis hadn’t had a friendship this easy since he met Niall years prior.

It was almost May when Louis woke up one bright morning to an intense email:

_Mr. Tomlinson,_

_As we have discussed, the people you choose to associate with reflect on your character and public image. It has come to our attention that you have been spending a large amount of time with Harry Styles as of late._

_We have indulged your ‘friendship’ for long enough, and wish for you to stop seeing Mr. Styles before the media begins contemplating the status of your relationship. If you have any further questions, please contact me._

_-Stella Rollings_

Louis saw red for a moment. He had to take a deep breath before reading over the short message again.  
Who did his management team think they were basically saying they were the ones in control of the people he could be around? Louis had never had a close connection to the head of his media team, and this was the reason why. Because he was gay, he was subject to what they considered a harsh reality. In this reality, Louis was not allowed to associate with people who were not straight. It was almost as if they believed the public would think being anything other than straight was contagious. Well, Louis had news for those close-minded people.

He picked up his phone and immediately dialed Stella’s number. As soon as she answered with a crisp ‘Hello’ Louis was ready to tear her a new one.

“How dare you dictate who I can and cannot be seen with!” he snarled.

“How nice to hear from you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Cut the bullshit. You don’t want to hear from me, just like I don’t want to hear from you. Unfortunately, I had no choice, because you and your team are going too far.”

“Please elaborate for me, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“I refuse to stop being seen with Harry. We are friends, and I am completely unwilling to drop our friendship no matter what the media and general public might say.”

“I implore you to reconsider that.” 

Louis could almost hear her snottily pushing her glasses up her nose like she was better than he was.

“Your image within the football community hinges on the fact that we have gone to extraordinary lengths to ensure your sexuality remains out of the public eye.”

“That does not mean you have any say in who I associate with. I am going to hang up the phone now, and you all will not contact me again on this matter. Goodbye.”

Louis did indeed hang up on Stella. He leaned against his headboard and took a few deep breaths. It had been a long while since he had fought his team on something, but it felt good to get his feelings off his chest. 

Hopefully, it really would be the last time Stella and her lackeys tried controlling his social life.

-

Later that afternoon, Louis finally met with Harry outside of a nearby garden. They settled on a secluded coffee shop around the corner from Harry’s private studio.

“How goes the writing?” Louis greeted him.

“Good,” Harry replied. “I think I’m finally getting somewhere with a couple of songs.”

“Give me a line then!”

“I just want it to be you and I forever,” Harry sang to Louis.

Louis swore he felt his breath catch. Was there someone in Harry’s life that he felt that way for, or had he just made up something that fit with what he was currently writing? Was that jealousy he was feeling, or surprise at how nice Harry’s voice sounded? Louis was feeling seven kinds of confused over a line that was about love and yearning, and he didn’t know what to do.

Harry was looking at him expectantly.

“It sounds great!” Louis choked out.

“Thanks!” he replied, oblivious to Louis’ inner turmoil. “You ready for this weekend’s match?”

West Ham was playing Tottenham at home that weekend. It would be a brutal game against one of their rivals, but Louis was looking forward to the challenge.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I figure. We’ve been training hard all week. They won’t see what’s coming for them!”

Their conversation continued on, and Louis found himself lulled by the familiarity of Harry’s presence. Suddenly, it was dusk and the shop was beginning to get busier. Louis didn’t want to be bothered by people, but he was unwilling to leave Harry yet.

“Hey, how would you feel about coming to mine for takeout and video games? It’s getting pretty crowded in here.”

“I can honestly say I would be honored to see your bachelor pad,” Harry dimpled.

-

Once they were finally back at Louis’ place, he pulled out his takeout menus.

“I hate to be this way, but there’s not much takeout I can have during football season. I could probably spoil my diet on pizza for one night, if that’s okay with you?”

Harry looked up from where he was examining a photo on the wall of Louis and his sister.

“Pizza sounds great! Is this the lovely younger sister I have heard so much about?”

Louis nodded. “That’s the little menace, Lottie.”

“She looks lovely.”

“You’re only saying that, because you haven’t met her and you’re an only child.”

“Hey! I resent that statement.”

Louis enjoyed their easy banner as they ordered the pizza and got ready to play video games.

_”You want spinach on your pizza! Disgusting!”_

_“You’re one to talk, Mr The Only Veg I’ll Willingly Eat Is Mushrooms.”_

The night flew by in a whirlwind of pizza, games, and eventually a movie to finish the night.

Louis had had a long day of training after the stressful phone call of the morning, so he really could not be blamed for falling asleep halfway through the movie. Likewise, Harry had had a long day of working at his studio.

He woke up in the morning tangled in the blankets he had pulled out the night before and his face smashed into one of Harry’s collarbones. Without waking Harry, Louis pushed himself up and scooted to the other side of the couch.

Maybe Harry hadn’t noticed in the middle of the night that Louis was practically cuddling him. He couldn’t risk Harry finding out about himself. Enough people knew already, and he almost felt panicked when he thought of one more person knowing.

Harry woke up a little while later. Meanwhile, Louis had spent that time debating with himself over the situation. It appeared he had no reason to worry that Harry had any indication that Louis was anything but straight.

“Sleep well?” he asked Louis.

“Perfectly fine,” Louis squeaked. He cleared his throat before continuing, “Sorry, mate, but I think it’s best if you go now. I’ve got a footie meeting soon, and I need to get going.”

Harry gave him a strange look, but nodded his head. He stood and popped his back before pulling his shoes on and turning towards the door. “I guess I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah,” Louis said vaguely.

Again, Harry gave him a strange look. “Well, good luck this weekend. I’ll be cheering for you!”

With that, Louis let Harry out the door. Before he closed it, he saw Harry shoot him a worried glance over his shoulder.

Louis pressed his back against the door and immediately started thinking about the situation he was in. On one hand he could bite the bullet and tell Harry that he was gay. The worst that could happen was Harry becoming mad at Louis for lying after the club incident.

On the other hand, he could not say anything and slowly disengage from all that was built between them.  
Either way, Louis was putting their friendship in jeopardy. He had become too comfortable around Harry to let what they had go to waste.

He had no idea what to do, and he left for training that day feeling very overwhelmed with the current state of his life.

-

Sunday’s match came too soon for Louis. He still had not made his mind up on the Harry situation. No pun intended.

Kickoff came before Louis wanted it to, and he was nowhere near his usual mindset when it came to big games.

Louis was off his A-game the entire time. It seemed both halves passed in a blur of Louis tripping or having the ball stolen from him. He was usually a very agile player that could outplay the best of them.

The team ended up drawing 1-1 thanks to a late goal by West Ham in last five minutes of regular play time. A dejected Louis made his way make to the locker room where he received a thorough berating from his coach. Everyone knew his mind just wasn’t on the game.

After cleaning up, Louis checked his phone where he had a few texts from concerned friends and family.

_Mom: i hope you’re feeling alright boobear. you’ll do get them next time <3_

_Lottie: You were absolutely horrendous today. Hope you’re doing okay, big bro._

_Liam: Are you feeling okay out there???_

And finally one from Harry:  
_Are you okay? You weren’t yourself today._

Louis drove home feeling dejected. Later, he lay in bed answering messages.

It was only when he came to Harry’s that he paused. The struggle over what to do was still raging in his mind. Deep down, Louis knew that was why he was not focused for the match.

He chose not to reply to Harry’s text and instead went to bed feeling worse than before.

-

The next day saw more texts from Harry:  
_heyyy :)_

how are you?

_will you answer me, please?? i’m worried about you…_

Louis didn’t answer.

-

_“West Ham United FC Striker Louis Tomlinson struggled in the match against Tottenham over the weekend. It has many questioning if he is losing his touch. Maybe he was distracted by the life of a celebrity. Could there be a new girl in the young footballer’s life?”_

_-Celebrity Blurb, 8 May, 2017_

-

The next day, after a horrible training session and many of the same thoughts that seemed to be on a loop, Louis decided to call the one person he knew he could rely on to give him solid advice.

“Boobear, I’m so glad you called!!” Louis’ mom answered the phone.

“Hi, mum.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You know how I’ve been hanging around Harry Styles?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think our friendship is at a point where I can tell him the truth about myself. We’ve gotten really close over the last two months, and I feel like he’s someone I can trust. But I’m terrified that he’ll be mad at me for never correcting his assumption that I’m straight. Or, I can listen to my management and stop talking to him altogether,” Louis rushed out.

“Woah, there. Take a deep breathe, baby. It sounds to me like you are really invested in this person. I’ve always tried to tell you to follow your heart and not your head, but it seems your head has got in the way again. If it feels right, let him know and explain your side of the situation. A true friend will understand your predicament.”

Louis knew his mother was right. He had spent so much time fretting over his situation that he had not taken into account how he was really feeling. He had only been listening to all the thoughts continuously swirling around in his head.

“Thanks, mum. You always know just what to say.”

After hanging up, Louis knew that he had needed to hear advice from someone else before making a decision. He now felt ready to talk to Harry and rectify the situation rather than running from his new friend.

-

_Hey, sorry I haven’t been around. I had a lot of thinking to do. Can we meet at a park to talk about some things this evening?_

_Yes! I’m so happy you replied! How about our bench in Hyde?_

_See you there around 7?_

_Can do! :) xx_

Louis breathe a sigh of relief, it seemed Harry was not one to quickly jump to the worst conclusions and get mad like himself.

He spent the rest of his day restlessly around his house until it was time to head out.

Once he arrived at the park, he saw that Harry was already sitting on their bench under the tree.

“Hey,” he greeted nervously.

Harry smiled up at him and patted the bench for Louis to sit down.

“I don’t mean to pressure you, but do you mind if you start talking about what you wanted to? You’ve been worrying me lately, and I want to get it out in the open so we can hopefully enjoy this beautiful evening.”

“Okay, that’s fine. It’s probably good that you’re pushing me, or I would dance around this.”

Harry smiled encouragingly.

“First of all, I would have told you what I’m about to sooner, but I don’t trust easily and I had to figure out if I can trust you or not. Which I now see was silly of me, because you are someone that could be trusted with literally anyone’s secrets. There has also been outside pressure on me from my management team who wants me to stop being friends with you, but I’ve decided to disregard the bullshit they told me.”

“We’ve become really close friends recently, and I feel comfortable enough to let you know that I’m not straight. I realized at a young age that I’m gay. I’m sorry for keeping it from you, but I had no choice. I hope you understand. That’s all.”

Louis looked up to an excited looking Harry. There was not a trace of anger on his face.

“Thank you so much for sharing that with me, Lou! I feel honored that you are comfortable enough with me to let me know that. I can’t image how hard being in the closet must be, since I’ve always been out. You’re a brave person, Louis Tomlinson, and I’m so happy our friendship has reached this level.”

With that, Harry enveloped Louis in a giant hug.

“I can’t breathe, sasquatch!” Louis choked.

Harry just giggled and clung tighter to the smaller man.

-

The next few months carried on much as Louis’ life had since meeting Harry in March. The two spent time out in public or at each other’s places, and Louis didn’t give a damn what his PR team thought.

If anything, Louis felt their friendship was going even smoother now. There was a burden lifted from his shoulders. Louis could be his complete self around Harry now.

Louis could see himself being in an actual relationship with Harry, and that was dangerous territory. Being in a relationship would have to look different for the two of them, because it would have to be a secret. There would be no hand holding or kissing in public. There couldn’t even be romantic dinner dates.

Maybe in the future Louis would be able to publicly come out and then ask Harry out, but, for now, he was sequestered to a life of secrecy. He would not put the same life on Harry. It was a pressure he didn’t ask for or need, since he would essentially be in the closet with Louis.

Harry was a very open person, and it would tear Louis apart seeing him having to keep a secret relationship all because of Louis.

For now, he would be content with the man’s friendship.

-

Louis was called in to a meeting with his management team. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

His football season had already wrapped up, so Louis predicted it was time for a PR stunt that Louis would hate.

Louis was right.

“You want me to what?” he asked.

“We want you to go on a date with a girl we have selected for you. You have not been seen with a woman in a while, and we believe now would be a good time to be photographed with one.”

“I thought we had put an end to those stunts! Everyone thinks I’m just enjoying life as a bachelor and focusing on my career, why do this now?”

Stella raised an eyebrow. “You really don’t know?”

“Please, enlighten me.”

“It’s because of your involvement with Harry Styles. I know you explicitly told us not to bring it up again, but we are still going through with this. We respected your wishes and let you do what you wanted for some time, but now it’s time to think about your image. Some fans have already started fantasizing about a relationship between you two, and it is our job to stop that idea.”

“It’s none of your business if I am or am not in a relationship with him.”

Louis could feel Stella’s anger from where he was sitting across the table.

“You are going on at least one date, and that is the end of the subject. Understood?” she snarled.

Louis nodded his head and left the building thoroughly chastised after trying and failing to stand up for himself.

-

Louis told Harry the news, but he may have waited a little longer to tell him then he should have. He felt guilty about not telling him, but he was almost positive that Harry would not have a good reaction.

In the past, he had made it clear how he felt about Louis’ management team and how they treated his sexuality. Louis just knew Harry would be upset with the most recent events.

Louis brought the impending date up the day it was meant to happen. The two of them were walking through Regent’s Park. Louis had to leave soon to get ready for the date.

“So, I have some PR news for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry hummed.

“I’m going on a date with a woman tonight.”

“Excuse me?” Harry stopped walking.

“My team has set up a date for me tonight. They think it’s time I start making appearances with more people who aren’t you.”

“You shouldn’t let them control your life!”

“What choice do I have? I’m under a contract, and they have control over the fate of my football career. I’m tired of hiding who I really am, but we both know they will not let me out yet.”

“You always have a choice, Louis. We all have choices.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not like other people that get to decide what they get from life. I’m a football celebrity that has to make sure my team and fans are on my side.”

“I’m not asking you to come out. I’m asking you to fight for what you want.”

“I appreciate your concern, but you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

With that, Louis stalked off to prepare for his date.

-

_“Louis Tomlinson was seen last night out and about with the beautiful fashion designer Eleanor Calder. The couple looked very sweet together, almost like they’ve know each other a long time. Could love be in the air for the young footballer?”_

_-Celebrity Blurb, 10 July 2017_

-

Louis’ picture with the woman he went on a date with were plastered all over London and the Internet. It was only one date, but Louis couldn’t seem to escape it. He had a lovely time with the girl. She was sweet, but Louis’ heart was definitely not in it after that afternoon.

To make matters worse, it had been four days and he and Harry still weren’t talking. Louis knew he was only trying to help, but Harry needed to understand that Louis did not like being pressured to do something he was not ready to fight for. He was already under immense pressure as it was.

Still, he missed him. He had become an integral part of his life and he hadn’t heard a peep since their argument in the park.

Harry ended up being the one to reach out first.

_I miss you <3_

_I miss you too. It’s time we talk through what happened the other day. Want to come over later?_

_Yes! I’ll text when I’m on my way._

-

Louis waited with nervous anticipation for Harry to show. Once he did, it seemed he could breathe a sigh of relief. He really had missed the curly-haired menace, and it couldn’t fathom why he let the fight get to him.

Harry was right after all. It was time he stopped letting his management team rule him. He personally wasn’t ready to come out yet, but that didn’t mean he had to let them dictate who he associated with or dated. As he had told Stella before, it was none of their business. 

Harry came bearing wine, and Louis prepared some pasta to go with it. They were both almost done eating when Louis decided to address the gorilla in the room.

“I’m sorry about the other day. I got out of hand with my words, and I didn’t think before speaking.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing. You were right, it is your life and if you want to follow the advice of your management team, you have every right to. It’s not my place to also tell you what to do. I just want you to be happy, Lou.”

Louis nodded his head, accepting the unnecessary apology.

“I appreciate you wanting me to be happy, but I really can handle my own life. All I for sure is that I need you in it, and I don’t want a silly spat to get in the way of our friendship.”

Harry smiled back at Louis, and they continued on chatting and eating. It seemed the conversation was over, but Louis could tell something was still bothering Harry. He would let the man come to it on his own time though.

That time seemed to be sooner rather than later.

They were sitting on Louis’ comfy couch watching a movie when Harry suddenly turned towards him.

“I have something else we need to talk about.”

Louis paused the movie. “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about our friendship, and how I want it to continue. It wasn’t only our fight that upset me. Seeing you all over London with that woman on your arm really got to me. Knowing you were out with her and not someone you wanted to be with hurt me and I couldn’t figure out why.

“Then I realized I didn’t want to see you in the tabloids with just anyone, male or female. I wanted to see you in them with me. Us. I want us to be together. And I know I’m just springing this on you, but I would love to go on a date with you, Louis. I also know we’d have to keep it a secret, because you’re not out, but it’s what I want. So, Louis Tomlinson, would you do me the honor of going on a secret date with me?”

Louis’ mouth hung open in shock. Sure, he had fantasized about him and Harry as more than friends, but it was an idea he always discarded. It couldn’t work. He would never ask Harry to be his secret. But here Harry was, asking to be Louis’ secret.

“Yes!” Louis nodded his head furiously. “But I need you to understand what you are getting yourself into. We still have to just act like best mates. The only time we will ever get the chance to be affectionate is when we’re out of the public eye.”

“In that case, can I kiss you now? Seeing as we’re out of the public eye and everything,” Harry asked coyly.

Louis leaned forward and sealed his lips to Harry’s in answer. 

-

_“As rumours among fans of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson stir about a secret relationship, we are also having to step back and ask if a romance is heating up between the two. They were spotted getting cozy at Hyde Park  just last week, and a few days ago the same happened at the Brunch rush at Mondrian. Could a secret relationship be blossoming between the young stars?”_

_-Celebrity Blurb, 25 July 2017_

-

It had been three months since Louis and Harry had originally gone on their first official date, and it was getting harder and harder not to show their affection in public.

Louis had confronted his management team about his new relationship with Harry, and they had no choice but to take it in stride. However, they had warned Louis not to out himself without their explicit permission. Louis was still on the fence on coming out anyway.

He was a young football star, and he had so much left of his career. Was he really ready to risk it all for a relationship? Deep down he knew the answer was yes. People might call him crazy, but he already knew Harry was it for him. He couldn’t physically imagine himself with anyone else but Harry.

There was the issues of secrecy. It was getting harder and harder to hide their feelings in public as their relationship progressed. Although Harry said he could wait forever for Louis to come out, he was getting impatient.

He wanted to be able to hold Louis’ hand in public without him pulling away. He wanted to give him sweet kisses over meals while trading food. He wanted everything they had in private. 

-

They were sitting out on Harry’s balcony watching the sunset when Harry brought it up.

“Love, I know when we first got together we talked about the need for secrecy, but I was wondering how you feel about it now? Do you think you’re ready to tell the world about us, or do you need more time?  
And before you get defensive, you should know I’m coming from a good place. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want, but I can tell you’re also tired of hiding. I just want to be able to tell all of England and the world that you’re mine.”

Louis took a few minutes to mull over the situation as he sipped at his tepid tea.

He was terrified shitless of what would happen if he came out. In an interesting turn of events, another footballer had come out in the last few months. It wasn’t easy for him, but Louis knew that now would be a good time to follow in his footsteps. The more the fans saw that they were regular people like all the other lads, the more accepting they would be of non-straight players.

“I’m scared of what’s going to happen. I’m willing to admit that now, but you have to be patient with me. It’s going to be a slow process with my management team, but I think I may be ready to start showing people who I really am. You’re right, I am tired of hiding us.” Louis smiled. “The world deserve to see the power couple I know we’ll be.”

“I think I love you,” Harry blurted

Louis’ speech and all of his thought processes stopped in their tracks. Someone loved him? And it wasn’t just anyone. It was Harry. The center of his life these last few months. A man that saw all his deeper facades, but was still willing to understand each one. The one person that Louis could happily be in a relationship with, and was even willing to come out for.

“I love you too,” he replied easily.

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he buried his head in Louis’ chest.

“But there’s some things I need to say to you first.” Harry looked up at him and nodded. “I think you’re it for me. I love you and I want you to stick with me through what’s going to happen next, and I want you to know that no matter what, you’re going to be my top priority in surviving this.”

In answer, Harry sealed his lips to Louis’ with a mumbled, “Love you so much.” Whatever was to come, they would face it together.

-

One Year Later

_“It seems Harry Styles has been spotted with a ring on a certain finger. Could it be that our favourite football player has finally popped the question? The power couple has dominated the English scene over the last year with the official coming out of Louis Tomlinson. We have also been ate up by this whirlwind romance. We can’t wait to see what happens with our favorite couple and we wish them all the best in their future endeavours.”_

_-Celebrity Blurb 30 July 2018_

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm musketrois on tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Tumblr Story Post](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/post/171816022842)


End file.
